Zhanbu
Zhanbu is a LN-aligned city inhabited primarily by beastfolk races, mostly kitsune. History Zhanbu was founded in Pharast 1002 as the capital city of the new Kingdom of Kavalia, by the kitsune Ayaka Kyuubi and a number of her associates. Ayaka's clan had previously been involved in the war between the Kuchiku and the Chishiki factions, siding with the Kuchiku as the Chishiki were driven from the land. However, her clan had later fallen to ruin, until Ayaka resolved to restore it to its former glory at the head of a nation and began to turn things around. With the help of her followers, she was able to establish Zhanbu as the seat of this new nation. Not long after it's founding, Ayaka Kyuubi was killed and usurped by the Imperial Caylixian Empire, the empire that had initially paid for the foundation of the city. Ayaka was raised into Undeath and now serves the city as she did previously, although she acts more as a Puppet than anything else. Geography While the city boasts no magical portals to other locales as yet, this is high on Ayaka's list of priorities. With trade comes adventurers, and with them come opportunities for growth. Inhabitants Most of the city is comprised of kitsune, including a couple less-known subraces such as shrine foxes. Other inhabitants include ratfolk, catfolk, lizardfolk, and other beast races, along with a smattering of humans. Beyond this, other races become uncommon to rare. While all races are technically welcome in Zhanbu, few non-beast races have answered the call. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Daikitsu remains the main deity worshipped within the city (and the only one with a temple thus far), though other deities are not forbidden. Worship of Oustomian deities tends to be rare here, as their Sheng counterparts already have a strong foothold in the minds of the people. One big feature of Kavalia is respect for kami and natural spirits, and this continues even within the city: the people tend to go out of their way to pay respect to these beings, following their leader’s example. Magic While most forms of magic can be openly practiced in Zhanbu, there are some general restrictions on the use of mind-affecting spells within the city. Active use of necromancy is allowed with a fairly easily-obtained permit, but abusing it will typically lead to permanently losing both the permit and a substantial amount of coin. As an inherently magical race, the kitsune in the city tend to look at the use of magic more casually than might be seen elsewhere, and this attitude has tended to rub off on other inhabitants as well, to the point where use of low-level, harmless magic has become far less noticable than it might be elsewhere. That said, those found using magic to commit crimes are dealt with just as harshly as they might be anywhere else. Technology Technology has been slow to come to this region, and while some welcome it, others look at it with a touch of distrust. These new machines are strange and unlike the elegant magic which they are used to, and the loud noises they make tend to occasionally result in complaints. Category:Cities Category:Sheng Cities